Player Vs Player: Assault Tournament
This is a Kingdom Corps community organized event. It is currently in planning stages on LINE chats. Feel free to pitch in your ideas or suggestions in the comment section and we will make sure it will be taken into consideration. Tournament Rules & Guidelines The following are the tournament's tentative rules and guidelines. Duration Tournaments will be held during the final weeks before world ends. Winners will be the participant with the highest score at the end of the tournament, regardless of how many battles they are able to complete. Tournament Classes *Flyweight: 100k - 200k TOTAL UNIT PWR *Featherweight: 300k - 400k TOTAL UNIT PWR *Lightweight: 500k - 600k TOTAL UNIT PWR *Mediumweight: 700k - 800k TOTAL UNIT PWR *Heavyweight: 900k - 1m TOTAL UNIT PWR *Superheavyweight: 1.1m+ TOTAL UNIT PWR Requirements Easily accessible fort for the tournament. Fort must have Level 10 WPN Shop and Level 10 ARM Shop, with enough inns for your troops. Must be on LINE Chat App and be able to take screenshots on device. Scoring System League style scoring system with 3 points for a win and 1 point for a lost. Tournament Play Guide An even number of players come together to form a group. The group chooses a weight class for the tournament and the players begin to prepare their decks. Referees are appointed who are not competing in the tournament, preferably veterans who are impartial and well known and trusted within the kc community. A match date and time is set for the first pair and the players work to connect their forts. Once ready the match referee will chair the battle, The referee checks the players forts are connected and that their weapon and armor shops are set at equal levels. The ref may request a screenshot if in doubt. Attacker and defender send screenshots of their chosen deck (3 cards) to the ref who will valid the cards unit power and check it is within the weight limits. The ref will then post all 6 screenshots (both decks) in the main chat for all to view and then instructs the attacker to deploy. At the end of the battle the results are posted in the main chat and the referee announces the winner. Points are awarded and the KC Wiki is updated and used to track all matches using the tables provided. Each player battles all the other players in the group twice. Once as a defender and once as an attacker. As soon as all matches have been played at this group stage, the top 2 players will go through to a Final KO round, In the event of ties at the end of the group stage and play off will occur until only 2 remain. Tryouts This section is intended to keep track of participants during planning stage. Participants *BlackBolt *GiantPickle *blacksheep13 * rob * Randy * Ahnaha World 1+2+3= |-|World 4+5= Second tab content goes here. |-|World 6= Third tab content goes here. Participant Schedule Suggested scheduled table... Replace IGN column with participants IGN. LINE ID is needed to post screenshot of battle result to the organizers. Alternative, you can post it in the comment section for verification. If there is a need to add additional rows or columns for additional participants, please inform admin. DO NOT add it yourself, unless you are absolutely sure of what you are doing. We don't want to mess up the table. Thanks. Show/Hide Tournament Table Category:Tournament Play